The New Beginning
by faded butterfly wings
Summary: Tohru's cousins come from Australia. Will they find out the Sohma family secret? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Fruits Basket. Unfortunately.

But we **do** own Sayuri Honda, Sakura Honda,

**And** that purple cow in your backyard that's going **мοο.**

**Note** -- Sayuri's and Sakura's profiles are in our profile.

**Key:**

Blah normal  
"Blah" speech  
Blah thought  
((Blah)) author's notes

Chapter 1.  
+ A New Beginning. +

"Tohru-chann!" Sayuri poked her head through the window. "She's not here… I'm sure this is the right address." Sakura looked at her big sister. Sayuri sat her bag down on the small fence and pouted like a 4-year old.

"Let's move in anyway." She lugged her bag onto the porch and knocked on the door. "Are you sure about this? We are on her property without her permission. Shouldn't we wait outside for her to come back and then move in if she allows us?" Sakura was always the shy one. "It's ok. We can always explain later to her. She can't make us leave; she's too nice to do that. Plus, we are her cousins!" Sayuri really hated it when her sister is so timid about everything.

Sayuri found her sleeping bag among her clothes. She unrolled her green sleeping bag. Argh… I hate green! I told mum not to buy this one! But at the thought of her mum, she wanted to cr. Her visions blurred and a silent tear ran down her face. Sayuri sniffed and wiped away the wet drop and put her bag down against the wall.

"Mum! I'm back!" Tohru ran up to her home, carrying some food she just bought from the local supermarket. "I…" She stopped and dropped the bags. Cans of baked beans and leek soup hit the flor with a thud and rolled away. "Sakura-chan? Sayuri-chan? What are you doing here?" She rushed up and hugged them. Sayuri pushed her away. "Enough affection for the day, thanks."

"We're so sorry Tohru-chan! We can explain! We can get out if you really want us to!" Sakura cried. "Yes, we can explain. You see…' Sayuri grabbed a pillow and held onto it tightly.

A while later…

Tohru wiped the tears from her eyes, "So, both your parents died in a car-crash?" "Yes." Sakura sniffled through her downpour of tears. At his point, all three girl's faces were wet with tears.

"Oh yeah." Sayuri's face brightened a little. "We're gonna go take the entrance exam to Tohru's school!" She punched the air excitedly.

"We're going to have to find jobs too…" Sakura tapped her chin. Tohru stood up quickly and beamed. "I'll go help you!"

"Let's go now!" Sakura stood up and ran up to Tohru, followed by Sayuri.

"My legs hurt…" muttered Sayuri as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. They had been walking around for quite a while. She sopped outside a restaurant. "I'll go in here. Wait for me." She ripped down the 'wanted' sign and went inside.

"Good luck!" Tohru called, griping Sakura's hand. Sakura noticed another "Help wanted" sign hanging in the window of a florist, a little further down the road, She told her cousin to wait for her there, She's going to earn the job herself.

She walked slowly up to the shop, "Slow and steady," she muttered to herself. Tohru sighed.

"Good luck you two." She looked at the restaurant waiting for Sayuri to come out. The door opened, revealing a flushed Sayuri.

"How did you go?"

"Okay I guess. It was a little confusing, but I got the job." Sayuri beamed. "Oh and where's Sakura?"

"I'm right here!" Sakura appeared carrying a little apron.

"How did you go?" Tohru had a little gleam in her eyes. She was getting really excited.

"And what's with the apron?" Sayuri stared pointedly at the apron.

"Oh, this…" Sakura blushed heavily, brushing a stray strand of hair form her face, "It's my new uniform."

"When do you start?" Tohru looked at the darkening sky and asked Sayuri.

"I start tonight." Sayuri looked back at the well-lit restaurant.

"Let's go eat at Sayuri's restaurant!" Sakura exclaimed. "Can we?" She looked up at Tohru with pleading eyes.

"Okay!" Tohru was smiling brightly as usual.

"You two are going out to eat when I have to work?" Sayuri crosses her arms and pouted. She glanced at her watch. "Oh! I should be going now."

"We'll save some food for you!" Sakura waved to her sister as she hurried into the restaurant. "I hope she likes her job." Tohru wondered out loud. "Yeah, I agree," answered Sakura quietly.

"What happened, Sakura, you seem a bit down."

"Oh, no. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine."

"Ok, but tell me if there is any problems."

"Yes, I will!"

They turned around and walked into the restaurant. Sayuri was taking orders and wiping tables. Tohru and Sakura examined the menu and decided on two miso soups, two seaweed udons and a plate of salmon sushi. As they ate, they talked about life and school. Soon afterwards, Sayuri joined them at their table and together, they finished the meal.

Finally, they had reached home. "Why are the lights on?" Sayuri pondered. "Maybe there are thieves! What are we gonna do?" Sakura said in an anxious whisper. "It's ok… They're home." Tohru revealed to them with a calm voice. "Who?" the sisters said in rare unison.

"Oh…my…housemates."

"You have housemates?" Sayuri demanded.

"Yeah, they're really nice. You'll like them!"

Just at this moment, the door slid open. "Welcome home Tohru-chan," said a cheerful voice. Sayuri and Sakura lifted their heads to see a man dressed in a kimono standing in front of them.

"Err… Shigure-kun, these are my cousins; Sakura and Sayuri Honda and they came to stay with me!" explained Tohru.

"Is it ok?" timid Sakura asked. "We can leave if you want us to!"

"It's ok! You can stay!" Shigure announced.

"Yay! Let's get into the house; it's freezing!" Sayuri shrieked and rushed into the house. Sakura apologised to Shigure and rushed after her sister; red-cheeked with embarrassment.

"Wow… you're cousins are so… energetic." Shigure sighed.

"Yes, they certainly are!" Tohru smiled walking with him back inside.

"Hmm… where's Tohru's room?" Sayuri peeked inside a room. There was an orange-haired boy lying on the flor. Sakura peeked behind the door. She blushed different shades of red.

"He's so…" She sat down, leaning against the door.

"Hey carrot-head!" Sayuri flung open the door. "Where's Tohru's room?" Sakura fell down when the door opened. "Ah… Sorry" Sayuri looked down at her sister.

"Who are yo calling 'carrot-head'?" Kyo sat up. "And who the hell are you anyway?" He glared at the girl.

Who the hell is she? Barging into my room… Arg. What's with the pink hair? Gotta get her back… Kyo focused his attention on Sakura.

"We're Tohru's cousins." Sakura blushed as she felt his eyes bore into her. Kyo sighed. "Tohru's room is up the corridor, second door on the left."

"Alright." Sayuri started up the corridor. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Sakura was looking through the crack of the door. She was blushing heavily.

"Yo, Sakura. You coming?" Sakura instantly ran towards her sister. "Sakura has a crush" Sayuri teased, putting her arm on her sister's head.

"Shush." Sakura blushed more ((Haha. Sif that's possible)) "I'm afraid he might like Tohru-chan."

"Well, then we'll just have to ask him, won't we?" Sayuri walked into Tohru's room.

"Uwahh… it's so big!" Sakura jumped on the bed excitedly. Sayuri joined her sister.

"It's gonna be fun living here!" Sayuri got off the bed and started unpacking.

Meanwhile…

"Where are your cousins from?" Shigure gazed at Tohru as she cooked dinner.

"They're from Australia." She reached for some miso. "They're starting the same school as me, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun soon." The dog perked up at this point.

"I'll go tell them that dinner's ready." Shigure waltzed out of the kitchen. "High school girls high school girls lovely, lovely high school girl" Shigure sang as he went upstairs.

"Helloo?" Shigure peeked into Tohru's room. Sayuri and Sakura had finished unpacking. They were sitting on the bed, talking quietly to each other.

"Hey girls!" Shigure grinned, opening the door a little wider.

They stared at him for a while and finally, Sakura screamed and slammed the door in his face. "Dinner's ready, girls." Shigure said to the closed door.

Dinner was mostly an introduction to the rest of the family.

"What are they doing her?" Kyo demanded an explanation. Sayuri was about to retort but she thought of her sister and fell silent.

"Well, um… You see…" Tohru looked down at her chopsticks. "Their parents died so…"

"We came to stay with our cousin," finished Sayuri. Kyo glared at her.

"What the hell do you have to come **here** for?" Kyo was getting mad now.

Yuki came and shoved some plain miso into Kyo's mouth.

"Stupid cat." He muttered sitting down.

"Kyo-kun!" Sakura and Tohru ran over to the cat, who was coughing madly.

"You damn rat!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table. Yuki ignored Kyo and turned to Tohru.

"Who are they?" He looked at Sayuri and Sakura.

"Ah… they're my cousins from…"

"**Don't ignore me, damnit!"** Kyo glared at Yuki. "Don't pick a fight and leave! C'mon, let's take it outside."

"Fine." Yuki stood up and walked away from the table. "Make it worth my time."

**-Please imagine fighting sound effects here-**

Kyo flew through the door and landed on the grass outside.

"I thought I told you to make to worth my time." Yuki sat down and started to eat.

"Ehh?" Tohru kept looking from Kyo to Yuki then back to Kyo etc.

"Don't worry Tohru. He won't die from that." Shigure pulled out a fan. "Is that a cue that I should rebuild the house?" Shigure said quietly to himself. Sakura ran over to Kyo.

"Are you okay?"

-Poof-

There was a cloud of smoke. It cleared, revealing angry, orange cat. "Now look what you did!" he hissed, oblivious to the looks Yuki and Shigure were giving him.

"It can…talk." Sakura sat down on her knees, hugging the cat.

"Let go of me!" Kyo ran up onto the roof. Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon. Let's go to sleep." Sayuri gently took her sister's hand and led her back inside.

"Tohru, I need to ask you something." Tohru nodded and followed her cousins upstairs.

In Tohru's room

"I… I can explain. You see, the Sohma family are cursed by the Chinese Zodiac. And they transform when a member of the opposite sex hugs them. And well, when they turn back, they're completely naked." Tohru paused to take a breath. Sayuri put a finger on Tohru's lips.

"Thanks for explaining that but that's not what we wanted to ask." She looked at her sister. "A few weeks ago, Mum started telling us that if anything ever happened to her, we were to come to you." Sakura shuffled uneasily.

"She said she had sent a box over to you."

"Do you have it?" Sayuri looked at Tohru expectedly.

"Ah!" Tohru scrambled over to her table and started searching. "Found it!" She presented a little package, neatly addressed to Sayuri and Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as she opened it. Inside was a yin-yan pendant one on a string and the other on a chain. Tohru peeked inside it.

"Uwahh They're so pretty!"

Sakura took the white half which was on the string, and put it on. Sayuri took the other half and did the same. The pendants faintly glowed blue.

"What are they for?" Tohru ran her fingers around the smooth, curved sides of Sakura's pendant.

"We don't know really." Sayuri yawned, and gazed at the full moon outside.

"Let's go to sleep." Sakura grabbed a pillow and fell asleep. Sayuri nodded sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Fruits Basket. Unfortunately.

But we **do** own Sayuri Honda, Sakura Honda,

**And** that purple cow in your backyard that's going **мοο.**

**Note** -- Sayuri's and Sakura's profiles are in our profile.

**Key:**

Blah normal  
"Blah" speech  
Blah thought  
((Blah)) author's notes

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sakura gently shook her sleeping sister. "Come on, Sayuri. We're going to be late. Tohru is already preparing breakfast." Sayuri rolled over and groaned, "It's too early!" and rolled back over.

Sighing, Sakura decided just shaking wasn't enough to wake her sister up so she stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

5 minutes later, Sakura reappeared at the bedroom door with a soggy towel in her hand. "Time to wake up," she said firmly, wringing the towel over Sayuri's face. The elder sister sat up straight and started to scream and shake her sister. "Sorry, I had to find a way to wake you up." Sakura sighed.

"Fine, I'm up!"

"Breakfast's ready!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" The sisters rushed down to have breakfast.

Sakura and Sayuri came out the school gates.

"How was it?" Tohru's face was white with fear.

"No need to look like that. We aren't that stupid." Sayuri gave her cousin a slight shove on the shoulder.

"I got a little muddled up with the Japanese section but it was okay." Sakura said with a slight blush. "Yeah, but I don't get it. Why did the test go for the whole day? What a waste of time!" Sayuri stretched her hands and yawned. "I wanna go home but I've gotta go to work. Hey, Sakura don't you have to go to that florist job of your's?"

"Um… yeah. I'm going now. That's why I paced my apron in my bag last night."

"You pack your bag?" asked a voice from behind.

All three girls turned around to see Kyo, Yuki and two more boys; one with black and white spiky hair and another with blond hair and looked like an eight-year-old.

"Hello, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru waved at them excitedly.

"You shouldn't say that as you don't even have a bag." Yuki gave the boy with black and white hair 'the look'.

As the boy was going to answer, the blond boy interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Momiji and I guess you're Tohru's cousins, right?" he said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes… we are. I am Sakura Honda and this is my elder sister, Sayuri. We are from Australia."

Momji whispered something to Kyo. The cat shouted at the boy, "Why does it annoy me so much every time you open your mouth? You're such a sick bastard." As he was going to hit Momiji, he stopped and walked away. Shigure is going to be proud. I controlled it. He thought. I can do it.

"You're so cute, Sakura!" Momiji complimented on her.

"Eh… thanks." She blushed heavily as her elder sister smirked. Then, her attention was caught by the black and white hair boy. He was gazing at her, intently.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. Nice to…"

-Poof-

Sakura was on the floor, with a bunny sitting on top of her head. There was clearly shock on her face. "Where's Momiji? He was here a second ago!"

Yuki and Haru slapped their head and sighed whiled Sayuri looked like nothing had happened.

"Momiji get off Sakura-san's head and get over here." Yuki's voice was calm which meant that he was being very mad indeed. Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Momiji's a …" Sayuri remembered the curse. "…rabbit?" The yellow rabbit got off Sakura's head.

"Sakura-chann knows about the curse too?" He brightened. "Then Momiji can hug her anytime he wants!"

-Poof-

Momiji quickly ran away to put on his clothes.

"Eh?" Sakura sat, dazed. Sayuri gazed at Hatsuharu. Is his hair naturally black and white? She noticed him staring back at her, so she quickly averted her eyes. Must remember to ask Tohru later.

"Ah!" Sakura quickly stood up. "Sayuri! We have to go to work!" Sayuri nodded.

"Let's go." She turned to wave, casting another glance at the strange boy.

At Shigure's house…

"Ne." Momiji tugged at Tohru's sleeve. "Are Tohru-chan's cousins staying with Tohru?" He looked up at her.

"Um…" Tohru looked doubtful

"If Akito let's them, they will." Yuki wandered into the room.

"Then Momiji will invite them to go to the Sohma villa!" Momiji yelled excitedly. "I'm going to tell Kyo to get ready!" He felt a hand on his head.

"We've got school tomorrow." Haru looked at Yuki, expecting him to say something.

"Oh." Momiji's face fell. "Then, Momiji'll plan a surprise trip for after school!" He jumped up and ran out the door, followed by Haru.

"Bye Yuki-kun, Tohru-chann!" called Momiji. Yuki sweatdropped.

"Another surprised trip?" He picked up a washcloth and started helping Tohru with the dishes. Kyo slowly came downstairs.

"Is the little brat gone yet?

Tohru nodded.

"Why did they come over anyway?" She looked at Yuki with big eyes. ((B'eh))

"Well…"

-Flashback-

Momiji ran up to Yuki. "Momiji heard Tohru's cousins were staying at Shigure's house! Is it true?"

"Yeh…" Yuki sweatdropped a little.

"Akito's heard about it." Haru came up and put his hand on Momiji's head.

"He said that they might be able to say…" Yuki blinked Since when was Akito this nice?

"And Momiji and Haru are gonna visit them! Because Momiji has a present for them!" Momiji smiled, presenting a large rainbow coloured box.

"Oh… okay…"

-End of Flashback-

"He said something about giving them a present…" Yuki murmured.

"You mean this?" Tohru held up a box.

"Yeh I think so." Yuki took it from her. "I'll go put it in your room. You concentrate on making lunch." He disappeared upstairs. Tohru sighed and started singing to herself as she cooked.

"I'm taking my lunch break!" called Sayuri as she took off her uniform.

"Sakura!" She poked her head into Sakura's shop. She was arranging some flowers.

"They look nice." Sayuri commented, playing with a tulip that was on the counter. Sakura looked up, surprised.

"Nee-chan! I didn't see you!" She grinned. "How was work? You finished already?"

"Nah. I'm on my lunch break," Sakura nodded.

"I'll come join you. Wait a bit." Sakura want into the back room and came out.

"Okay!" she said, hanging up her apron.

"You know, all this talking in Japanese is really hard!" Sayuri muttered as they walked down a street, looking for a restaurant. "I'll suppose I'll get used to it." She walked into a stir-fry restaurant.

Sakura pushed away the last plate. "Japanese food is nice." Sayuri nodded.

"All you have in Australia is sushi." She drank some more water, and stood up. "I should be getting back now." She handed her sister some money from the bill, and hurried off.

"We're home!" Sayuri flung open the door. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru stared at them.

"W-Welcome back!" Tohru quickly got up to get her cousins some dinner,

"Momiji-kun's gone already?" Sakura quickly scanned the room.

"He left something for you." Yuki pointed upstairs. "In your room."

Shigure strolled out of his office. "Ah! The other to flowers has returned!"

He quickly sat down at the table and started drinking tea.

"…flower?" Sayuri followed her sister upstairs. "Wonder what it is…" She muttered, opening the box. Inside were two bunny stationery sets.

"Omigosh, they're so kawaii! exclaimed Sakura. "I want the pink one!" You can have the blue one!" Sakura grabbed the blue set and started unwrapping it. "Oh my, so cute. Look at this, look at that! Omigish, omigosh, omigosh! Sakura was certainly getting excited. Sayuri sighed; she hasn't seen her sister so happy in ages.

-Meanwhile, downstairs-

'High school girls high school girls high school girls" sang Shigure.

"Can you shut up? So what if they're "high school girls," we're "high school boys!" Why don't you make a song about us?" Kyo hissed like an angry cat.

"I'm alright, Kyon-Kyon, I'm not interested in boys but I guess not everyone can be straight." teased Shigure.

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!"

"Tohru, Kyon-Kyon's being mean." Shigure hid behind Tohru.

"Come back here, you're supposed to be an adult. Stop being like Momiji!" Kyo screamed.

"Talking about Momiji, he told me to tell Sayuri and Sakura that Haru was told by Hatori who was told by Akito that he has decided…" Shigure was interrupted by Kyo.

"Can you just get to the point?"

"I was; you interrupted."

"Stupid." murmured Yuki.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo stood up.

"Don't act stupid, stupid."

"Damn rat!"

"Shut up and let Shigure finish!"

Shigure cleared his throat. "Yes, well… Akito said that they can stay but they must never tell anyone of the curse."

They stared at him. Someone gasped behind them. It was Sakura.

"What curse?" she sounded very surprised.

"Sakura, Tohru told us about it earlier. Weren't you listening?"

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure glanced at each other.

Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "That's why Momiji was a rabbit!" she beamed.

She looks so proud of herself… Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped.

Sayuri yawned. "We should go to sleep." She stood up and went upstairs. "Night all!" Sakura nodded.

"We've got school tomorrow…" she said faintly/ Tohru watched everyone go upstairs.

That's right… starting from tomorrow, Sakura-chan and Sayuri-chan are starting at the same school… She felt a tinge of jealousy, but her mum had always told her this was wrong, so she brushed it away. I've got to go and make breakfast. She started attempting to make a "typical" Aussie breakfast, especially for Sayuri and Sakura.

"Sakura, you asleep?" Sayuri gently nudged her sister. Receiving no answer, she quietly crept into Yuki's room.

"Yuki-kun?" She was him working at his desk. "Yuki-kun? Can I have something?"

"Phew. All done." Tohru looked at all the platters of bacon, eggs and bread she had prepared. Wiping her brow, she went into her room. Everyone was already asleep. "School tomorrow." She whispered, getting into bed. Tohru stared at the full-moon, until she dosed off.

­­­­­­­­­­­

Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring! Bri-

The alarm clock flew across the room and smashed into the wall. "Sayu-chan!" Tohru looked from Sayuri's outstretched arm to the clock and back.

"Mmph.." Sayuri sleepily got up and immediately went to the bathroom.

"Morning…" Sakura was already in the bathroom, splashing her face with water. Sayuri started combing her hair. The sisters whispered to each other in English for a while.

"But he wouldn't –" Sayuri stopped mid-sentence Kyo was staring at them. Sakura blushed, and hurried into Tohru's room.

"What were you talking about?" Kyo ran his fingers through his hair.

Sayuri looked skeptical.

"We'll tell you later… maybe…" Sayuri sailed off into Tohru's room.

Sakura as staring at something in the closet.

"Watcha staring at?" Sayuri leaned on her sister, taking out her uniform.

"Nee-chan?" Sakura pulled on her shirt. "Why are you wearing a boy's skirt to school?" Sayuri shrugged.

"It's Yuki-kun's. Plus, I'm still wearing the skirt, right?" She finished getting dressing and put on her pendant along her tie. Sakura sighed.

"What do ya think it'll be like?" Sayuri looker curiosly at her sister.

"I don't know really. It might be… odd… y'know? Like, coming from an all girls school in Australia and all…" Sakura looked at her sister. "It must be hard for Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun…" She clasped her pendant – it helped her relax a little. Sayuri hugged her sister.

"Don't worry. We'll always be here for each other right?"

"Right." As they pulled away from each other, their pendants stuck together.

"..." Sayuri gently pulled them apart. "Let's go. We mustn't let our breakfast get cold." She's gotten nicer… Sakura grinned.

The girls ran downstairs quickly.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Sayuri-chan!" Tohru present them each with a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Thanks." Sakura took a seat next to Kyo. Sayuri sat between Kyo and Yuki. Shigure grinned.

"Sakura looks so cute and Sayuri…" he whispered to himself, scanning them with his eyes.

"The old guy is such a perv…" Sayuri muttered. Tihru looked anxiously at Shigure.

"Shigure-san? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine! Just fine…" The dog grinned to himself.

"You kids go have fun now!"

Yuki and Kyo glared at him as they all left for school.

"Is that is?" Sakura pointed to a school with lots of children in it.

"Sakura-chann!" Momiji ran up to her. "Welcome to Kaibara High! Sakura-chann and Sayuri-chann are in Momiji and Haru's class right? He waved his hands in the air excitedly.

"Momiji-kun, why are you wearing a girl's uniform?" Sakura felt a little dizzy as she watched the little boy run in circles around her. "And what… year are you in?"

Haru… that was the guy with the black and white spiky hair right?

Sayuri noticed that Momiji was coming towards her and that her sister was about to fall down. Momiji stopped running.

"It suits me, ja?" Ana MOmiji is in year 10!" He took Sakura's hand.

"Momiji's gonna sit next to Sakura, kay?"

Haru appeared behind Momiji. "Hey…" He gazed at Sayuri for a while. "Hello Hatsuharu-sun!" Tohru brighted. "Hatsuharu-san?" She looked from Haru to Sayuri. "Eh?" ((Gosh she's dense))

"Tohru!" Uotani and Hanajima came up to them. "Who are the nw guys?" Uotani asked, pointing to Sakura and Sayuri.

"They're my cousins from Australia – Sakura and Sayuri!" Tohru hugged her friends. "Ah! We should be going to class now!" Tohru waved as they separated.

­­­­­­­

"My gosh… the lockers are tiny!" Sayuri muttered, opening hers. "What do we have first?" She looked at the emptiness of her locker.

"We've got homeroom first." Sakura closed her locker. "Hey, what do you think about Kyo-kun?" She waited for her sister's response.

"He's okay, I guess. I mean he's cute and all but he's got issuses." She smiled. Sakura sighed, relieved. At least she approves… Sakura thought about the looks Haru had been giving her sister. "You know, I think Hatsuharu-san's got a crush on you." She stuck her tongue out at her sister. Sayuri raised an eyebrow. They walked to the homeroom talking about Kyo, Haru, school and other people they've met so far.

"I can't believe they're trying to make me join the English club. It's not like I ace every English test. But I might be joining the kenod team. I don't know!" Sayrui shrugged. "How 'bout you, what are you going to join?"

Sakura blushed deeply. "I'm joining the martial arts team."

"Why? You did martial arts a couple of years ago but you didn't like it."

"Yes but Kyo's in the team as well." Sakura turned a deeper shade of red. ((As if that's possible)) Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Good luck." She opened the door to the classroom. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Gomenasai ((I'm sorry in Japanese))" Sakura bowed to the teacher. "We got lost." She rubbed her back of her head a little.

"Come in, shut up and sit down." The teacher didn't care what they did, as long as they didn't disturb him.

"Is this what you always do in homeroom?" whispered Sakura as she sat next to Momiji.

"Uh-huh!" Momiji smiled. "Sensei doesn't care about what we do."

I could get use to this. Sayuri smiled as she sat down next to Haru.

Awww… How cute! Sakura smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about, Momiji wants to know?" the boy gazed at her with pleading eyes,

"Nothing!"

"Okay then! Do you and your sister have work on the weekend."

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Sayuri-chann, do you have to work this weekend?" Momiji called across the room.

Sayuri turned around and shook her head. ((While Haru looked quite Chibi))

"Momiji-kun, stop screaming or you'll get detention!" the teacher looked quite angry. Momiji stood up and apologized. Sitting back down, he giggled. "I'll tell you why after school!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Fruits Basket. Unfortunately.

But we **do** own Sayuri Honda, Sakura Honda,

**And** that purple cow in your backyard that's going **мοο.**

**Note** -- Sayuri's and Sakura's profiles are in our profile.

**Key:**

Blah normal  
"Blah" speech  
Blah thought  
((Blah)) author's notes

Ringgg, ringg, ring! The bell rang indicating the end of school.

"Let's go find Yuki and the others!" Momiji said excitedly. Grabbing Sakura's hand, they ran out the classroom, leaving Sayuri and Haru alone in the classroom.

"So do you wanna go now?" Sayuri looked at the door.

"Err… I.." Haru stopped speaking as the classroom door slide open.

Moiji poked his head through the gap. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Where are we going anyhow?" Sayuri got up and walked over to the rabbit.

"Come, we're all waiting for you two. Come Haru." Momiji ran off and Sayuri followed him.

Sighing, Haru stood up and followed them. Sakura ran up to her sister.

"Did you do anything?" she asked in English.

"Nah." Sayuri cast a glance back at Haru. "He was gonna say something though."

"Maybe he's gonna ask you out." Sakura giggled.

Giving her sister a shove, Sayuri walked over to the rest of the group while Sakura ran to catch up to them.

"… 'kay! Remember to pack for tomorrow." Momiji jumped on top of Haru and sat on his shoulders.

"What's happening? Why are we packing?" Sayuri eyed Momiji and Haru suspiciously.

"We're going to Kyoto by bus to see Mt. Fuji. So remember to pack warm clothes!" Momiji jumped off Haru's head and hugged Sakura

-poof-

"We'll come over tomorrow 'kay?" The yellow rabbit grinned.

"Oh… okay. Should we invite Tohru and the others?" Sakura stroked his head.

"Sorry we're late!" Tohru ran up to them, followed by Yuki and Kyo!

"What did you do now, you damn rabbit?" Kyo shouted.

"Nyah Kyo's being mean!" Momiji put a paw on Sakura's arm.

"C'mon squirt. We gotta go home now!" Haru picked up Momiji's clothes.

"Aww…" The rabbit got off Sakura. "Bye Sakura-chann! Sayuri-chann!" He bounded off towards Haru.

"Cya." Haru waved at Sayuri. Sayuri leant over and gave Haru a kiss, taking care to keep enough space between them so he didn't transform. "Cya!" She smiled and walked away whilst Haryu and the others reverted to their Chibi forms. Tohru blinked. "Bye!" she called waving.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Sayuri did what?" Shigure gasped. Kyo winced.

"I don't know what you're thinking..." he growled. Tohru came out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's nearly ready!" She grinned and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I'll go and call the others then." Shigure said brightly. "Sakura! Sayuri! Dinner's nearly ready!" he poked his head into their room. "And Sayuri! Congratulations on your –" He looked around the room. Sakura was on the floor, packing.

"My what?" Sayuri emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair.

"Ah. Nothing!" Shigure ran off to call Yuki. Sayuri hung up her towel.

"You nearly done?" Sayuri started putting some clothes into a black suitcase.

"Yeh…" Sakura zipped up her bag. "Hey, about before… why'd you do that anyway?" Sayuri shrugged.

"I don't know..." She laid out her clothes for tomorrow. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs to eat!"


End file.
